Kagerou Days
by Neffi-chan
Summary: Follow Kagamine Len on his journey, as he slowly befriends Rin and notices something a little bit strange about her. I suck at summaries.. Based on Kagerou Days. IT'S NOT A ONE-SHOT. I WILL POST A CRAPTON OF CHAPTERS. PROMISE. Rated T for safety. FIRST FEW CHAPTERS ARE SHORT AND DOESN'T RELATE TO THE SONG. YET. FIRST FANFIC.
1. A New Beginnig

**Hello guys! This is my first fanfiction, and I'm suuuuper excited. :D Okay. So first off, normally I'll reply to reviews, just so you know. And if you don't like blood, I promise that I'll warn you. :) Anyway. Just to be on the safe side for those who just started reading fanfictions: A/N: Author's Note, which mean I'll come with a (A/N: Derp.) if I need to say something real quick, and PoV is obviously Point of View, which'll mean I jump from one character's side of the story to another. Though, it will mostly be in Len's PoV. And yeah, I found a way to write fanfictions, luckily. I'm sitting on the old rotting hag of a PC in my room. x) I'll answer some questions that I made up, but that I actually think will be asked later on.**

**Q: Why are you called Neffi-chan? A: Well, I can't remember.. I think it was in a RPG, and I had to name an elf, and I thought that name was kinda cute. C:**

**Q: How old are you? A: Take a guess.**

**Q: Why do you sound so polite, or well, oposite from your profile? ._. A: Well, just wait and see, young friend.**

**Q: Is it going to be a one-shot? A two-shot? -_- A: No, I'll try and make this as long as possible. Promise.**

**Q: Why did you choose Rin and Len? A: Well, the boy in the video looked an awfully lot like Len, so.. And I noticed the girl kinda looked like Rin in a way. So I chose them because of the vid, basically.**

**On with the story. Also, I hate romance.. Yet this is RinxLen. GENIUS. / LOGIC.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY. (I wish I did..)**

* * *

Len's PoV:

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. _

I grumbled, and slammed my hand onto my alarm clock to turn it off. It reminded me too much of school.. That's why I hate it. Sure, I love doing homework (Sue me.), and I have good grades and all that. But my social life.. Well, I don't like being social.. I'm not a talk-o-saurus. Heck no. Actually, I don't need friends. Never have, never will. Besides, in my opinion, friendships only lasts for a brief moment, then they disappear. Anyway..

Oh, how rude, I didn't even introduce myself. Hello, my name is Kagamine Len, I'm 15 years old, and I have high grades and simply love studying. I'm not that social, though. Actually, I don't like humans.. They disgust me. They take whatever they want, and just use it for themselves. When they befriend someone, they tear about their heart mercilessly one by one, until it gets noticed, and they have to rip the last piece over. It's.. Sickening me.. Honestly.. Anyway, enough of my silly talking.

I put on my glasses **(A/N: Yes. Len wears glasses. Just for fun, and for more MUST-ABUSE-LENNY-BOY situations. *Sagenod*)**, and looked at the clock, and noticed it was already 8:45. Holy bananas. It's that late?! I hurriedly opened my closet door, took my uniform, and stormed to the bathroom to take a shower before putting on the uniform. I checked the clock again, and frowned. It was 8:50. I grabbed a banana of the table, and stormed off. And you might wonder why I didn't say goodbye to my ¨parents¨, well. They're on a business trip, and will hopefully be home around summer vacation. While I ran, I kept on thinking about my funeral, since I will probably be dead when Kiyoteru-sensei sees me come in the door ten minutes after the lesson started..

When I arrived at the school, I noticed some of the ¨cool boys¨. I frowned. PERFECT! **EXACTLY WHAT I NEEDED. HOW WONDERFUL. **If you didn't notice the sarcasm, you're really dense. Anyway. I growled and said "Move your disgusting face, Mikuo.". He looked at me and laughed. "See that boys? The teacher's pet, Kagamine Len, actually came late!". The others laughed fake laughs like in a TV show, where the audience just laughs whenever the person on stage says something. I glared at them and said "Mikuo, I really have to hurry. So if you could just-". Before I could finish off my sentence, he grabbed the collar of my shirt, and said "You really have to, huh? I wonder how the teacher will react when we keep you away from class in what.. An hour, maybe?". The others nodded. That dude just threw a bomb at my nerve. I couldn't hold it in, I kicked him in the stomach, and he dropped me. I landed on the ground, stood up, looked at the clock, 9:00, I can still do it! I just have to get there before 9:08!. I tried to run off, but Gumo (Mikuo's friend) grabbed my shirt the same way Mikuo did. Oh crap. I thought the situation over again, and realized it's the first time anyone ever punched Mikuo.. I'm dead.

"Wait there, shotaboy. Can't have you punching our leader, can we?"

"Get your dirty hands off me, Gumo."

"So, shotaboy actually dares to punch me, huh? Boys."

The others nodded, I closed my eyes and waited for punches to be thrown, but before anything happened, I heard a feminine voice shout "Hey! What are you doing?". They all looked over at the direction of the voice. There stood a young girl, with short blonde hair, it was tugged to the sides with bobby pins, and to top it off, she had on a white bow. Her eyes were azure like mine, and she was extremely pale, considering it's summer. But I guess I'm not allowed to talk. I realized she looked like me in every way, physically. I noticed Mikuo and his group blushing madly. Well, look who's easily swept over by a cute girl- I mean, er. A girl. Yeah. Just a girl. Though, something seemed odd about her. I couldn't describe it, but she looked.. Mysterious.. I don't know. I never seen her though. Maybe she's new? Fat chance. School ends in three days. Mikuo stuttered "Uhm- W-were sorry if we o-o-offended you f-friend! Really! Right, boys?". The others nodded, and their faces literally looked like tomatoes. I frowned at them. It was just ridiculous. The girl smiled and walked over. The boys had let go, and before the girl could say anything to me, I stormed off to my classroom. I slammed the door open, and the bell rang at the exact same time. Phew. That was beyond lucky. I silently walked over and sat down. Sensei cleared his throat and said "Ahem. Okay then. Today, we apparently have a new student. Her name is Kagamine Rin. Please step inside.". A new student? Seriously? Before summer vacation? Why couldn't he just wait? Seriously. That dude must be ridiculous.. The door opened and **HOLY BANANA IN A PENCIL SHARPENER. **It was that girl from before! How?! I mean, I know I thought she was new and all, but.. In my class? Whoah. I'm so lucky! No, I'm not. Because.. Well.. I don't know.. She seems creepy to me.. Oh well. I remembered I hadn't thanked her yet, and decided to do it later on. The teacher said "Rin, please sit down next to Len. Len, raise your hand.". I glared at the window, and raised my hand slowly. Rin smiled and sat down next to me, she held out her hand and said out loud, so the rest of the class could also hear her; "Hello! My name is Kagamine Rin. I don't suggest you become friends with me, since that may or may not damage your mental health.". I blinked. What did she just say? Did she-.. Did I-.. Wha-.. Oh no.. What the-.. Okay. I only have one question for that.

_**WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?**_

**A/N: The end. Is this a cliffhanger? ._. I don't know. XD Anyway. Oh Len. I'm gonna turn him into a tsundere, just for the fun of it. XD Who doesn't love to abuse Len? :) And yeah.. This chapter.. Sucked badly.. Really badly.. Anyway. Can anyone guess what will happen next eventhoughitmaybeobvious?*shot***

**Anyway. See you next time. :D Please review! I'd love to read all the reviews! :D Also, be free to critique. I don't mind hate or flames, since then I'll learn what my mistakes are, and then I will probably be able to change them! *q***

**Bye! :D **

**Neffi-chan out!.. Maybe.. :3**


	2. It's possible for me to have friends?

**Hello guys!**

**Yeah.. Last chapter was a fail.. And it was very short too. Heck, I didn't even proof-read it. ._. HOW WONDERFUL. Anyway. I'll proof-read this one, promise. And my last chapter was probably so bad, that no one will reach chapter 2. xD But if you were so freaking nice to read further, THANK YOU SO MUCH. X3 Anyway, last chapter was written with one hand too, since I was playing Pokémon with the other..lol.. Anyway. This one will be longer, though. I will post the chapters as fast as possible, if I won't update in a week, it's either school or a writer's block. Sorry. ._. Anyway. So. I got the idea while I was sitting in the class-room, and despite how Lennish-from-this-fanfic-that-I'm-currently-writing-ish, I smirked at the thought. x) Also. I realized that I based Len on myself irl.. Yeah.. Except for the part that he's always home alone. Also. I know none of you cares, but.. GUESS WHAT, I FINISHED THAT ONE TEST AT SCHOOL THAT WAS ACTUALLY SUPPOSED TO BE HARD. AND I ANSWERED EVERYTHING CORRECT! XD I'M SO HYPED UP RIGHT NOW. Also, around the weekend I'll be busy doing extra homework that I picked up out of free will. XD Sue me. Anyway. Please vote on my poll! That would help out alot! :) And, feel free to flame me, lick me, rape me, compliment me, explain how bad this story is, review, etc etc etc c: ALSO. AUTO-CORRECT IS ON THIS DOC-MAKER. SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME. TT_TT**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY. **

* * *

**PROFESSIONALLY MADE LINE FTW. (It sucks. XD)**

**Len POV. (I felt like writing KA-POW there. XD Oh the sillines if I did that.)**

Rin replaced her creepy stare with a smile, and explained further on.

"I love oranges and roadrollers! I used to ride in a roadroller with my Dad, and that's pretty much why I love them. I live alone, since my parents are gone. And-"

"That's enough Rin. Any questions?"

"Are you single?"

"Why do you have two bobby pins in each side? Isn't one enough?"

"Can I-"

"That's enough!".

Everyone was silent after Sensei said- no, shouted that. Huh. So Sensei can be scary too. Rin smiled nervously, and sat down next to me. I sighed, for some reason this girl just seemed.. Odd.. Mysterious.. I don't know. She's just.. It's kinda hard to explain. But anyway. I stared out of the window, and prayed that school would end as soon as possible.

_-Epic time skip to lunch-_

The bell rang, and everyone stormed out to meet up with their friends to eat lunch. I frowned, searched for my bento and realized that I didn't pack my lunch. I shrugged and searched for my banana instead. When I walked out, everyone was talking and laughing. Though, I must admit, I hate it when people laughs.. I just can't help but feel they laugh at me. I don't know why, though. I shrugged off the thought, and walked to the roof. When I arrived, I saw Rin, and thought for a second. _Why would she be up here? Meh, I guess I better talk to her.. There's not really any option.. _I walked up to her, sat down next to her and said "So.. You're that girl who saved me from the bullies. I didn't get to thank you, so yeah.". She looked at me, smiled, and said "No problem! I saw the conversation you had with them, and I was kinda shocked when I heard no one had ever punched that group. I'm impressed you even dared to touch them, since from what I've heard, they must be a really tough group.". I frowned and said "Meh. No problem. Besides, I had to hurry anyway, so it wasn't really that much of a-", I got interrupted when I heard her laughter. What is up with her?

"Your face is red! I couldn't hold it in any longer, you're like a tomato!"

"Shut up."

"Now you just look like a tomato on crack!" **(A/N: I don't know how I made that word up.. My mind is such a random place. X3)**

"Eh?"

She laughed even harder. I frowned. I wasn't that red, was I? I wasn't blushing at all, it must've been her imagination.. It's summer anyway, so of course it would be hot outside. **(A/N: Oh Len~). **Anyway. I frowned, and pushed her backwards. She began rolling on the floor of laughter. Why did she laugh at me? "Why do you only laugh at me? The other boys blushed too. For real, even. And not out of imagination.". I pouted childishly. Though, something warmed up inside my heart. Not romantically, but.. Is this how it feels when you get a ¨friend¨? Oh well. She'll leave sooner or later anyway, so I might aswell enjoy having a friend as long as I can. She stopped laughing, and said "But your face is so cute when you blush, and you're even denying it!". The weather got hotter by the second. Wha-.. What is up with her..? I'm not even denying it. I'm telling her the truth, and she's hallucinating. **(A/N: And thus, I'll get lazy from here since this is such a fail.). **We kept on talking for what seemed like forever, and I have to say, she was actually the first person that didn't laugh when I answered the unusual question to "So, what do you think about all the homework we get?". It felt nice, knowing that someone didn't laugh at me like everyone else. When we walked to class, I passed a note to Rin asking if she could wake me up if I fell asleep. She laughed, and nodded at me. I laid my head on the desk, as my eyelids got heavier and in the end, I fell asleep.

**After Len's nap: **

"RISE AND SHINE!"

I jumped up, and glared at Rin as she laughed. "Shut up! It's not funny!". I got red from embarrasment. **(A/N: I don't know about you guys, but I'd get embarrased from such a thing too. x) )**. She just kept on laughing. I sighed. Gee, this girl laughs a lot. I stood up, swung my bag onto my shoulder, and said "See ya'." to Rin. She stopped laughing, and ran over to me to catch up. She shouted "Hey~! Don't leave me behind like that.". I smirked in vctory. Finally, I won. She pouted childishly. When we were out of the building, everyone were already gone. Huh. So it did take a while since we talked, and joked around on the way. She looked around nervously.

"What's wrong?"

"Er.. The bus. I missed it, and the next bus arrives about two hours from now on..".

"So? Then walk."

"But I'm scared of walking alone!"

"Then wait for the bus?"

"But I don't want to wait that long! And it would be faster to walk, if it weren't because of my fear of pedophiles and kidnappers!".

"Fine. Where do you live?"

"Uhm.. Around xxxxx st, at that one apartment block around the corner when you arrive." **(A/N: I suck at explaining directions. x_x) **

I blinked. She lived at the same apartment as me, though I never seen her befo- Oh yeah! That's right! My neighbor, Meiko rambled on about one of the blocks being sold! So, she's my left neighbor. So that's why I heard some loud noises next door.

"Okay then.. So it seems we're going the same way.. So, I might as well walk you home, since you're a chicken."

"I'm not!"

"Then, good luck walking home by yourself~."

"Wait! No!"

I stormed off, and we both laughed as we tried to catch up to each other. When we arrived, she asked "Uhm.. Len?"

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you supposed to go home now? You walked next to me all the way up the stairs.."

"Well, you're my neighbor, smart-butt."

"I am?"

"No, you're thousands of miles away from my house. Why else would I call you my neighbor?"

She thought for a moment, and muttered a quiet "Oh~" when she realized the truth. I smiled at her and said "Goodbye, then" as she nodeded. I walked inside my own block, and slammed the door behind me. I yawned as I checked the clock. Huh, so it's already 15:02. Oh well. Suddenly I heard something slam into the wall next door. I ran out, slammed Rin's door open, and laughed. She had apparently slipped, and had landed into her bookshelf, which caused all the books to fall ontop of her. I stopped laughing when I heard a weak "Help." under the books. I hurriedly threw them aside, and she sighed, relieved that I had helped her instead of laughing like a retarded hyena, or maybe she didn't hear me walk in, and got relieved when I helped her out of that mountain of books. She yawned lazily, and thanked me as I walked out. I sighed. For some reason, I just knew I would get a lot of trouble in the future because of her, or I'd have to help her out of situations like that again. When I was about to pull out my homework, I heard knocking on the door. I sighed in frustration, knowing that those annoying neighbors would probably need some eggs or something, like Meiko usually does, that was one of the downsides of living in a apartment. Everyone can, and WILL interrupt you. I opened the door and shouted angrily "NO. I DON'T HAVE EGGS. I DON'T HAVE MILK. I DON'T HAVE FLOUR. I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING OF WHAT YOU ASK FOR.". Instead of Meiko's complaining, I was shocked to hear Rin saying "Whoah, Len. You should really fill up your refrigrator.". I blinked, and quickly apologized. She laughed and explained on further "Well, since you said to me that you like doing homework, can you please help me with my maths? Yowane-sensei ain't really the best teacher to explain things..". I laughed and said "That's Yowane-sensei for ya'. Anyway, I guess I can help.". She smiled at me, and after I picked up all my homework, I walked into Rin's block to help her out.

For some reason, I have a bad feeling about this..

**A/N: Another fail, yeah.. Anyway, I'm new here, so it wouldn't be surprising. XD So. It doesn't really relate to Kagerou Days. _YET._ Remember, there's still some time left. C: So. I don't know.. I'll continue this if I get atleast three reviews. Also, I'm not sure if it's even possible to vote on my poll.. ._.**

**Please review! C:**

**Neffi-chan out!**


End file.
